the Guardian of Oz
by echoxknox
Summary: what if Theodora had a friend, Glinda had a loyal protector , and Evanora had one more pawn to play with and all these if's are one person . meet albatross the lone feral mapmaker of Oz . the only one the king did not trust but chose to protect his only daughter the story of the wizard would change with the slightest action see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except albatross.

It will mostly be Evanora and albatrosses pov but it will have others

Chapter 1

The trees flew by as a white blur pushed passed them, it's feet barely touching the ground creating a great gust of wind as it ran. There were man in Oz that thought the creature strange or dangerous but those of the emerald city knew better, from the balcony of her room Glinda smiled she could see the trees banding forward at the incredible speed that her young guardian ran at it would not be long till she could welcome her dear friend back home. walking a quickly as she could she made her way to the comfortable drawing room where she poured a glass of water for her friend after such a long journey the thirst would no doubt be great.

Right when she turned the doors flew open almost slamming in to the walls behind them but her friend grabbed the handles before such a thing could happen the wind that always followed blew into the room making Glinda's hair dance.

" hello albatross how was your journey ?"

Albatross smiled brushing back her snow white hair her button up shirt was slightly wrinkled and her tan trousers were a little muddy but her tail was still soft with white fur her bag hung on her side maps of all shapes and sizes stuck out of it.

" it was fantastic I have finally finished my map of the south and part of the east when I leave next I will go back east you will see in my drawings that there are some amazing views"

Bowing formally to her princess albatross nodded her thanks taking the glass offered to her before following Glinda to the couch in front of the empty fire place.

" im sure your drawings will more than be enough"

" you should come with me next time though there was a great mountain that took me nearly a day to climb but once I reached the to I could see almost all of Oz I swear"

" that dose sound like quite the adventure my friend" Glinda smiled in amusement of her young friends reciting of her adventures

" sorry" albatross took a sip of her water trying to calm herself she was always a head of herself when she stopped running after a while she would calm down completely.

" don't worry I am glad to see you so happy things have been rather dull with out my guardian around to help cheer us up"

Albatross was about to ask what could cause her friend to look so sad when the doors were again thrown open Theodora looked around frantically till her eyes spotted the young map maker .

" albatross your back !"

Setting down her glass the map maker was quickly enveloped in a tight hug from her other closest friend the momentum making them fall to the floor Glinda laughed at her friends antics eventually they climbed off the floor taking a seat on the couch once more .

" tell me what did you see this time?"

Theodora looked at her expectantly her curiosity of the world around them only grew since they were not able to leave the emerald city for fear of sudden attacks as of lately the flying apes had been attacking at random and the possibility of one of the three witches of Oz being kidnapped would not due at all.

" as I told Glinda I climbed a great mountain in the east that when I climbed to the top I saw almost all the land it was breath taking I was saying that one or maybe both of you should come with me and see it next time I go but I don't think your sister would let you out of her sight Theo" Both girls were saddened by this

it was true Evanora was very protective of her younger sister but they were all each other had so albatross could sort of understand that although except for Glinda she had no one to really call family for there were no others like her that she knew of.

" well that's alright I can show you my sketches here lets clear the table "

It took but a moment for the table to be cleared and large pieces of lightly withered paper after paper covered it with both witches enamored with the drawings and all the stories that went with them from rainbow colored water falls to dark caverns in shadowed valleys it was a form of escape that albatross was happy to share with them.

" you will have a lot to add to the great map this time" said Glinda lightly tracing her fingers over the lines from the map makers quil.

" yes I will but I can spend all of tomorrow doing that "

" actually my father wanted to see you " Glinda said quietly

Albatross frowned it was not common thing for the king to want to see her in fact although a kind and loving person he did not want much to do with the map maker. Sensing the girls confusion both witches looked at each other Theodora was quick to reassure her friend.

" he probably just wants to know how far your map goes or if you have seen any dangers that the people might come across if the were to travel in to the east "

" your probably right .. I should go see him then right?"

looking to Glinda for confirmation once the princess nodded the map maker stood fixing her shirt and dusting off her pants she nodded to her friends giving a bow to Glinda she made her way to the throne room she spotted Evanora giving the witch a small bow the witch smiled .

" hello albatross "

"greetings Evanora "

"I was wondering when you would return I knew once my sister went running out of the room you had returned she is always so excited to see you"

" yes she knocked me to the floor this time"

" she did , did she well that sounds like Theodora"

"yes um is the king in, Glinda said he wanted to see me "

Evanora's eyes were watching her nervous hands before she shoved them behind her back clasping them together still her tail gave her away with its irritable twitching from side to side the women smiled.

"yes he is go on in "

Bowing to the witch once more she slowly pushed the great doors open slowly stepping inside she closed them behind her walking to the center of the room she saw that the throne was empty she heard the rustling of fabric she turned the king stood by the balcony his hands behind his back his shoulders straight his presence made her want to bristle but she fought the instinct .

"tell me albatross what have you heard of the flying apes?"

" not much beside that they are still attacking at random "

"in all your travels you saw nothing of them?"

" no I was in the east I came across a few attacked villages but aside from that I saw head nor tale of the flying apes" albatross swallowed she did not expect him to think of her as a possible informant for the ape spotting's.

"then why are you traveling albatross?"

" excuse me?" she asked in confusion.

" why are you running all over Oz ?"

"Glinda said that she wished to see all of Oz and wanted to travel east but could not because of the attacks so I said I would go and draw the whole of Oz for her so I started south and now I am in the east." She saw him slowly shake his head as she finished

" tell me what is on your left arm"

She instinctively reached for the scar already feeling it start to burn under her sleeve she took a slow breath squeezing her scared forearm tightly .

" my bond mark"

" and whom are you bonded too?"

" Glinda"

" speak up"

" I albatross am bonded to Glinda the good , witch of the south, the princess of Oz "

The king turned to her his usually kind face had such a look of seriousness that she felt the need to look away again she fought it she would not look away.

" and as my daughters bonded you are to protect her from any and all threats not run to the other side of Oz "

Sighing the king looked at the creature that had once been seen as a threat but was now his only daughters closest companion shaking his head again he looked back to the sunset.

"I want you to finish what you can of your map of the south in two weeks then you are not to leave Glinda's side am I under stood "

" yes my king"

" good now go to your chambers and rest you will need it"

Without another word albatross left the throne room not even noticing the shadowy figure watching her with calculating eyes .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : guardians and destroyers**

**Evanora **

Evanora paced in her chambers things were getting quite interesting the kings dislike for the lone feral was making him doubt the creature making albatross's distrust of the king grow it was almost perfect now all she needed was for Glinda to be thrown out of the emerald city. Too bad the princess was well liked by all, after all she was Glinda "the good" who would not be naïve enough to trust her luckily the people of the emerald city were ignorant to the true wickedness that lay just below the surface.

But first things first she needed to separate the feral and Glinda for some reason the creature would always catch anything that might cause the wench harm and with what Evanora had planned that would not due. she had to send the feral away.

A smile spread across her face she knew just what to do.

**Albatross **

It had been two days since her return and she was finally finished with the map of the south taking off her work apron she whipped off her hands trying to remove any excess paint. Taking a few steps back she smiled at her work the map was so detailed it showed all of the yellow brick road in the south and all that was along the way ending in the land of the Quadlings it was where she had stopped last they were a kind people they had offered her a meal and a soft bed to rest in after days of running to the end of the brick road.

"Albatross I was… oh!"

Theodora stopped midsentence her eyes marveling over the work her friend had done. Albatross smiled joining her friend in looking at her work.

"it is nice isn't it ?"

" it is amazing to think that all of that is outside these walls outside the gates"

"yes oh actually this river is only a few miles from here see"

Albatross pointed out a river with all the musical flowers along its edges and tiny river fairies both in and around the river.

" really its that close ?"

" yes I stopped there for a bit before coming here"

"wait here I'll get Glinda she must see this!"

Albatross chuckled as Theodora ran to get their friend slowly her hand gripped her forearm she frowned remembering what the king had said her tail drooped a bit at the thought of not having any more adventures bit Glinda needed her and so she would stay.

" you know he just doesn't think you can handle it"

Evanora's voice caused her to jump she landed in a crouch ready to growl at the unseen predator till she remembered where she was standing quickly albatross coughed into her hand while Evanora sauntered passed her stopping in front of the map.

" what do you mean ?"

" he doesn't think you can handle protecting Glinda "

Albatross spun to face the witch her eyes wide she rushed to the witch's side

" no one is supposed to know that so how did you find out?" she hissed her instincts were telling her that this witch was a threat and she needed to eliminate it before Glinda got hurt.

" look Im not going to harm Glinda I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the sole protector of those two and the emerald city" Evanora explained her voice filled with concern it surprised the girl to see the usually secretive witch take such a caring role.

" then I guess you can count on me to help you if you need me to as long as Glinda is safe"

The witch nodded but her eyes were no longer on the map albatross followed her gaze noticing that she was nearly squeezing her own arm off she let go rubbing the back of her neck she turned back to the map.

" that is good to know albatross I actually have some information that will help us in the ending of the baboon attacks"

" what ?"

" yes the king has an orb that allows one to see far away places and he has been letting me use it and I think I know where the flying apes will attack next but I can't go because the king needs me as well as my sister but you have better experience than me when it comes to traveling such a distance and you are better equipped to fight such beasts"

Albatross barred her fangs she did not like what Evanora was saying even if she knew it was true a low growl escaped her lips before she could stop it shocking the witch she was quick to make amends.

" I mean no insult only that one witch can not fight an army but you could and can you adapt to any situation my friend and I am not so lucky to be as talented as you"

Running a hand through her white hair albatross sighed if she left she would be defying the king but if she stayed then another town would be lost closing her eyes she nodded.

" I'll do it just promise to keep Glinda safe while im away"

" but of course she is like a second sister to me."

" good then meet me later at the watch tower tell me there which town it will be and I will do my best "

The sound of clicking heels caught her attention she turned to the doors and smiled as her two closest friends came in Glinda's face lit up at the sight of the map

"albatross it is beautiful"

Bowing her head the mapmaker smiled " thank you my princess it was worth the time it took to make it"

It took a while for them to stop complimenting the map much to albatross's embarrassment she was a humble creature and did not take the flattery very well but she managed to sneak away it was a long walk to reach the watch tower for it was the highest point in the emerald city, during times of war the king and his generals would watch all ths sides of the city and make plans on how best to attack in this case though it would be not all that different the cause was the same just not the king and his general.

Pushing open the doors she saw Evanora was already there staring out at the city the darkness of the room making her seem almost sinister. Albatross shook her head this was her friend she was thinking about.

" good you're here"

"yes now which town is it?"

" its not too far I don't think but it is on the edges of the mountains there" pointing to the great mountains in the distance she knew of the town Evanora spoke of they were miners not fighters even if they had the muscle they could not fight off an army of winged apes.

" I'll leave now while the king is a sleep then …" she trailed off feeling like a child for almost mentioning that she was not allowed to leave the city.

" what?"

" the king forbid me from leaving the city but if he knows I stopped the attack maybe he wont be too angry "

" albatross you are helping the king not hindering him he should always be grateful to have someone as strong as you at his side I know I would"

Out of habit she griped her arm at mention of the king this action did not go unnoticed by the witch making albatross nervous she moved her hand.

"well I best be off standing here isn't oing to help the miners"

She tuned to leave not wanting to stay any longer but Evanora's hand grabbed hers before she could reach the door.

" what has he done to you ?"

" what ?!"

" the king what has he done to you?"

"nothing"

" then why do you grab your arm every time he is mentioned?"

" it is a nervous habit he has always seen me as more of a nuisance than a protector .. Now please let me go "

Evanora slowly released her grip albatross made her way back to her chambers they were right across from Glinda's in case of emergencies she could easily protect the princess. Packing her small bag she changed in to her traveling clothes this time she wore a thick leather jacket it stopped at the waist and had ties on the lapels to close it it was the only form of armor the king allowed when she knew that the winkies were given a full suite of armor once they joined the kings guard. Closing her bedroom door she looked ta Glinda's she might be asleep but she still wanted to say good bye .

Pushing open the door she silently walked too Glinda's side the princess's tiara sat on its little stand beside the bed she smiled kissing Glinda's forehead hoping the princess dreams were kind she left the emerald city in seconds after using Glinda's as her exit which she closed after she was out it would be a long run to reach the mountains but the miners were counting on her and she would not fail them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : the king is dead , long live the wicked **

Evanora

It was almost too easy she had gotten rid of the feral and was now on to the king she had a special going away present for him. Poison was always one of her favorite but she still had a question or two when she grabbed the feral's arm she could feel the magic that was there but it burned her when she tried to see what it was and magic that powerful would take two wizards or witches to make it.

Stepping in to the kings chambers she as she always did in the mornings she saw that the kings breakfast was just being set up when the servers left she poured two drops or green liquid into his juice before going to the window smiling at the knowledge that the king would soon be dead and the emerald city would be hers .

"Greetings Evanora"

"Greetings my king "

She could hear him pick up his glass she turned to him now a wicked smile on her lips this was the last time he would get such a greeting and now she wanted answers slowly almost serpent like she made her way across the room her eyes never leaving the king.

" my king something has always puzzled me and I feel only you can help me?"

" what has you so puzzled my friend?"

" you see I have come to notice that whenever someone says the king near our dear friend albatross she grabs her arm as if in pain"

She watched the king freeze he slowly looked up meeting her intense gaze though his was cold not giving anything away.

" you should not be curious about such things Evanora "

" oh but I am and with the few minutes you have left I would suggest you answer me"

He swallowed before standing knocking back his chair he tried to make it too the door but his body was quickly succumbing to the poison he fell to the ground looking back to Evanora he gasped for air gripping his own arm a white and green light shined from it that meant both his and Glinda's magic were used to make whatever was put on albatross.

" tell me old man and I might let you say good bye to Glinda"

Nodding while still gasping for air he beckoned the wicked witch to him she sat beside him ,lowering her ear to his lips.

" I .. gasp .. bonded them .. gasp .. for Glinda's protection her blood runs in alba .. Albatross's veins…"

" can it be broken ?"

The dying man nodded before his head hit the ground it would not be long now but she still had to play the part standing up she ran to the door screaming at the top of her lungs.

" the king has been poisoned find glinda she is the one who did it find her!"

The guards took off to find the princess turning back she saw three of the guards around the king sitting him up so he could speak rushing to join them she heard the last words of the dying king.

" a wizard will come bearing the same name as our land he will come and end the reign of terror by the wicked witch and bring peace back to the land of Oz, **He** will be our ruler"

He slowly turned his head to Evanora victory shone in his eyes . oh he was so smart giving the people a prophecy in which to hold on to well if that is what he wanted then she would surely get back at him for it she would get Glinda if it took all of her magic.

The winkies brought the confused princess to the dead kings chambers upon seeing her dead father she tried to run to him but the strong grip on her arms stopped her tears poured down her face.

"please let me see him"

" you were the one to do this why would you want to see him now?" evanora's voice tore through the princess she looked at the wicked witch shaking her head slowly

"no you did you killed my father!"

" don't blame me for your own power hungry greed Glinda you were the wicked witch all along"

The whole room was dead silent the guards staired at the princess in shock.

"its true isn't it you were the one controlling all the flying baboons telling them where to go and who to destroy"

"No I would never-"

Evanora was quick to cut her off

" don't you dare lie anymore we all know it was you I Evanora the kings advisor here by banish you Glinda the wicked "

The princess flinched at her new title but used the guards shocked state to her advantage pulling her arms out of their loose grip she ran Evanora followed sending lightning after her till she was out of sight.

" guards go after her make sure she is thrown out of the city!"

The winkies were quick to follow the framed princess but Evanora turned back to the kings now lifeless body rolling up his sleeve she saw a now thinning green ring of magic around his arm wondering what he was doing she touched it since it was only the remnants of his magic she could enter it easily it took only a moment closing her eyes she quickly stood. it was a summoning charm, the seal on his arm was to summon the feral while the blood of Glinda ran through the creatures veins to keep her from hurting Glinda as well as sensing when the princess was in danger the old man had really put a last thorn in her side and it wasn't till the end that she figured it out ha! He was a clever one too bad the first place the feral would come to was Her emerald city. Then again this would work in her favor with Glinda gone and the feral coming back to the city she could twist the story any way she liked.

" sister!, sister! Why are the guards…"

Theodora stopped when she saw the king her hand flying to her mouth she backed away slowly Evanora pulled her sister into a hug she might be a heartless , murdering, wicked witch but she still cared for her little sister they would rule Oz together once the time was right.

" I know sister it is a tragedy but what I could not believe was that Glinda did this"

"what!" Theodora pulled away shock and grief flooded her features before she came back to her sister's embrace holding her older sister even tighter trying not to cry for the tears would burn her if she let them fall.

" but sister how could she , Glinda would never do this to her own father and what about albatross what are we going to tell her … wait"

Evanora waited slightly anxious she wanted the feral to get here sooner then she would not have to worry about her sister possibly seeing though it all but she didn't want to press her luck maybe Theodora's naivety had not died just yet.

" where is albatross?"

" last night I saw the winged apes flying toward a mining town and thought that if I sent albatross then maybe she could save them when I saw Glinda telling the apes where to go and came to warn the king but it was too late she had already poisoned him" she did her best to look sad even causing her voice to break when she said poison almost smiling when she felt her sister hold her tighter giving what comfort she could. Yes things had worked nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 4: loss of an enemy and a dear friend **

Albatross

The morning sun was in the sky as she raced across Oz she was almost to the mining tow it would not be long now, out of nowhere her sealed arm is on fire she slides to a stop her claws coming out a bit to gain a bit more stability she shakes her head looking at her arm the seal is glowing green she swallowed. The king. He must have found out and was calling her back she could not fight it she had to return but the magic of the seal gave her twice the strength when she was being summoned.

Taking a deep breath she turned around taking a sip of water from her canteen she took off again this time the world seemed to be standing still she was running so fast . as she got closer to the emerald city she could feel the summon start to fade but also a wave of grief and betrayal hit her she almost came to a stop shaking her head she pushed even harder . Something was wrong Glinda's emotions were coming over her that meant the kings seal was gone and the only way that could happen was if he died .

Albatross made it back to the city by noon the city had black banners hung meaning the king was in fact dead. She made her way back to the palace slamming through all the doors not caring that the cracked the walls the hit from her momentum Glinda needed her. Now.

" Glinda!"

she stopped when she reached the drawing room panting heavily she looked around for her bonded only to find Evanora and a sorrowful Theodora sitting on the couch the fire was low showing that Theodora was more than just sad something was definitely wrong.

"Albatross I am glad you made it back safely"

"Evanora what has happened?"

" please sit down and promise you won't run off when I tell you please promise me" Evanora's voice was so quiet her eyes filled with sadness.

" I promise"

Taking a seat by Theodora she looked from one sister to the other trying to see who would tell her something, anything.

" I was watching the flying apes and found that Glinda was the one telling them where to attack I went to tell the king but … she poisoned him I am sorry"

Taking a deep breath she could not believe this that was not Glinda she knew the princess , Glinda loved her father with every ounce of her being she would not do this.

" I know this will be hard for you but Glinda has been banished"

She looked at Evanora her heart racing ,she **had** to find Glinda she had to protect her. Thin arms wrapped around her front Theodora was hugging her from behind whispering softly in her ear.

"Please don't go albatross we need you here I need you here with Glinda gone I will be so alone please don't go"

" Theo. I .. I have to go Glinda is.."

" is what ?"

Looking to Evanora she rolled up her sleeve revealing the white blue ring of magic the seal was now directly linking her to Glinda without the king as a go between she would have no way to fight the bond making her a slave almost to the now banished princess.

" what is that?"

"its my bond mark …"

" bond mark?"

Theodora's hand reached for the mark Glinda's magic glowed brighter soon she would join Glinda no matter what she would go to her.

" yes the king bonded me to Glinda giving her a protector and me humanity and a more .. mortal like form ? I guess"

" why would he do that?" Evanora was the one to ask this time

" I .. I can't remember I just know that soon I will not be able to fight the bond I have to protect Glinda" the bond was already calling for action she started to stand but Theodora's grip held her down the witch pulled her closer.

"please albatross fight it if you were to go to her than how would Glinda ever get her light back we need the wizard"

"wizard?"

" yes the king had one last gift to his people he gave a prophecy that a wizard would come and save us from the wicked witch maybe he can turn Glinda good again" Theodora's voice had such hope in it maybe it would come true.

"Albatross your bond with Glinda may be a danger to us "Evanora's voice broke their small moment of hope.

" what?"

" well we are trying to kill Glinda and you would destroy –"

The witch was on the ground with albatross's clawed hand around her throat before she could finish her sentence a growl shook the room Evanora's eyes were wide with fear that fear is what broke albatross of her bond induced trance she let go immediately she backed away from the sisters pressing herself to the closest wall .

"I … I am so sorry please forgive me, I just could not fight it please Evanora forgive me" her voice no louder than a whisper she could not believe that the bond had such a hold over her.

"It is alright my friend this is what I meant and I think I have a solution but I am sorry you must go to the dungeon albatross"

" what sister she is our friend she cannot control her actions"

" its ok Theo I think this just proves it though , Glinda's influence will be even stronger now but I I don't think Glinda would do such a .. Horrible thing"

" that Is her influence talking albatross I have seen her wickedness" Evanora stood by her sister incase another attack would happen her steps were slow and silent.

" but she .. she has always been kind and she is the first to greet me and so many other things but killing her father is not her it's not Glinda"

"that is what I am saying as her bonded guardian you will only ever see the good in her but did you not think she would count on the bond to not let you doubt her?"

Shaking her head albatross could feel Glinda's sadness and fear she needed to go to her but Theodora needed her too.

" you said I could call upon you if I ever needed help defending this city and my sister , you said that I would not be this cities sole protector will you still stand by me albatross?"

" I did but Evanora it is too much!"

Albatross felt her claws extend she pressed her palms to the wall behind her, the sound of her claws breaking stone made them all wince.

"will you stand by me till the wicked witch's reign is ended?" asked the witch only to be met with a sharp hiss. Looking between them Theodora stepped forward passing her sister.

" when the wizard comes he can bring Glinda to the light and we will not have to kill her till then will you stand with us or stand with me for I only want peace and when the wizard comes he will grant that please albatross stay"

Taking a shaky breath she looked at the sisters they could help her save Glinda. But Glinda needs me Now. Fighting the bond was like fighting the urge to breath a tiredness took over her body falling to her knees Theodora rushed to her side hugging her tightly.

" I think it would be best if I stayed in the dungeon that way I can't hurt you or at least till the wizard comes"

" but you are our friend you should not be forced to stay in the dungeon s sister isn't there something that can be done?"

Looking to the older witch Evanora bit her lip her eyes shifting as she thought over something looking back to the two in front of her.

" I have an idea but I do not think you will like it but just listen first alright don't do anything just listen"

Albatross nodded

" now if we were to break your bond with Glinda-" a loud growl interrupted her she raised her hand sin defense.

" it would only be till the wizard came then we could remake the bond once peace is again brought to the land till then you can be bonded to Theodora"

" what why sister?" it was Theo's turn to be lost wondering what her sister was planning.

" look I know you still trust Glinda but I do not and I could never forgive myself if something ever happened to you but if you were to have albatross as your guardian I know nothing would happen to you she has protected Glinda for years and nothing has ever harmed her"

"sister I don't know "

" please sister your safety is the most important thing and it will only be till the wizard comes I promise"

Theodora looked at her friend seeing the pain she was in she could not stand by and do nothing giving her future guardian a comforting squeeze she looked back to her sister.

" I'll do it "


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing except albatross.**

**Thanks for reviews it helps**

**Chapter 5 : deaths and breaking seals **

** Evanora **

It had all been too easy she had Glinda gone and now her sister would not only have a guardian but she had the feral on her side in the end it would tip the scales in her favor she just knew it . the only thing standing in her way was the bond 's seal it had Glinda's magic in it but it was far weaker without her father's magic to solidify it. The feral was in the dungeon heavily chained so that as the calling of the bond grew she would not break free so easily but it was obvious that the girl was in pain she gripped her chains in a white knuckle grip and had her gaze focused on the ground trying to stop herself from trying to break the chains.

Meanwhile the witch was looking for a way to break the bond it seemed that the old man had stored all books on the subject away somewhere and she was not amused . she did eventually find it in his private study. Which has been where she could be found learning all she could about the bonding process it intrigued her she felt she might use it in the future. it took a great deal of magic to actually complete the bond let alone break it though the breaking would be easier since the feral was fighting it the next step would be to use her magic as well as have Theodora's blood to create a new one but she was still at square one she needed to break the bond and from what she had read the only thing capable of destroying such a bond was betrayal and as willing as the feral was she would never believe that Glinda had betrayed her in any way shape or form that is if it were Glinda now the king however was a very easy choice to twist a betrayal out of he was cold sometimes even go as so far to ignore the creature completely when she was in his presence now that would make the seal snap like a twig.

The dungeons were always dark and seemingly intimidating but she held no such fears of the dark place below the castle no this was where she felt most at home torturing a random prisoner when she could get away with it but the sight before her almost made her heart ache if she could stir up the emotion for it .Albatross was covered in chains her tail hung low her gaze burning in to the stone floor the chains groaned as she fought to pull against them while the internal struggle danced across her eyes.

" don't worry albatross I have actually found something that might interest you"

Walking around the feral she knew it unsettled the creature to have any one at her back the only sound was her heels clicking on the stone floor.

"what did you find?"

It surprised her that the girl could even speak though her exhaustion showed in her voice it was almost horse leaning in close she whispered in to the feral 's ear.

" the king truly did despise you"

The feral growled but said nothing her arm tingled a little otherwise nothing happened smiling Evanora went to the other side kneeling to be at the girls height .

" he made you Glinda 's bonded to keep you under his thumb, a beast to keep on a leash to let go when he saw fit"

Watching the feral's tail twitch she continued.

" the only thing that has kept you a live this long was the fact that Glinda liked her pet guardian he thought it would be better to kill when you were still young but what kind of father would he be to deny his daughters wishes for a pet ? hmm?"

The witch was met with a deep growl changing her strategy a bit she brought it back to the king.

" no maybe it was just him who wanted the pet? yes he would treat you like one chaining you to his throne you would probably still be there were he alive but who knows maybe he would have offered to walk you around the emerald city like the pet you are!"

The roar that erupted from the feral before her shook the room the seal on her arm started glowing then cracks spread through it till the chains started breaking Evanora moved faster than she ever had in her life making a break for the door the roaring only increased as the feral pulled on her chains then a great blue light came from the room just as fast it came it disappeared. The feral collapsed gripping her once sealed arm breathing heavily her eyes squeezed shut.

The deed was done the seal was broken now the feral was at her mercy.

Careful not to startle the creature Evanora walked slowly to the cell kneeling down she reached for the girls shoulder lightly placing her hand down causing the girl to flinch before she opened one eye her breathing calmed a bit.

" is ..is it gone?"

"yes come lets get you back to your room "

" thank you"

**Glinda**

It had been nearly a week since she had fled her home making a safe haven in the land of the Quadlings they were happy to help her she placed a barrier around the land to keep Evanora from hurting the Quadlings but something most definitely was not right.

Albatross had not come.

She dearly missed her friend to be alone in her grieving had been horrible but the people around her did their best to cheer her up and she loved them all the more for it but she desperately longed for her guardian the map maker's presence would make her feel safer but the more she thought about it the more she realized that the last place she had been was the emerald city. Evanora had probably captured her dear friend though she felt worse at a sudden realization the bond would not let albatross rest till she came to Glinda making her poor friend inadvertently tortured by the one she wanted to keep safe.

The bond left the princess feeling that someone was always with her, she was never alone or that's how it felt to her then she felt it a sharp pain in her arm . she had been sleeping when it happened it was the middle of the night the pain only grew till she felt something being ripped from her it would not be till she regained consciousness that she realized how alone she felt shaking it off she went about her day keeping her peoples spirits up but the loss was still there.

Sitting on her window sill she cried silently there was only one thought that came to mind as to why the bond would break.

Albatross was dead.

" good bye my dear ,dear friend"

Glinda whispered brokenly hoping that her friend would be with her father even if they did not always get along she would make them both proud and once the wizard came she would ask for his help together they would bring peace to the land and she would do her best to keep her father's ideas and dear friends memory alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but albatross**

**Chapter 6 : short lived adventures and the wizard**

**Albatross **

It had been nearly a month since she was broken of her bond to Glinda she grieved for the loss of connection she felt but once she bonded to Theodora she felt the new bond instantly it was strange for both of them. albatross could sense the girls presence as well as emotions that of which were many especially the rare temper that Theodora had and just like her control over fire her rage would flare up like a wild fire than disappear like a blown out candle. Theodora on the other hand had a new energy and sense of adventure it was only her sisters protests that she wait till the bond was less strange for the both of them till she even set foot outside the place walls. The two did feel closer though almost sisters but albatross did not feel she deserved the title that and she knew Evanora would probably make a rug out of her if she so much as heard her sister say such a thing that was another thing her tail was no longer snow white but a very light brown her hair included with streaks of brown on the right side besides the light change in appearance the feral was happy and she did her job of keeping her bonded happy.

The two currently sat in the drawing room looking over the last maps the mapmaker had sketched wondering when they could finally take a small trip even to the river that the newly appointed guardian had pointed out what seemed like ages ago.

" maybe if we ask her today?"

" we both know she will say no besides she says that the baboons have still been making there attacks close to the city "

" but the apes will run out of places near here soon then they will leave to attack else where "

" that they will Theo but soon is not today" sighed the mapmaker

Theodora was silent for a moment her eyes glued to the drawing of the canyons far to the east where mountains were the only thing to keep one from thinking they were in a sea of fog. Her fingers delicately ran over the details of the rocks close to the ledge that albatross had been sitting on.

" do you like it?"

" yes it is beautiful"

" then it is yours"

" what ?" Theodora starred at her friend in surprise.

" it is yours , you can look at that till your sister allows me to take you there some day then the picture will be a simple scribbling to the actual thing"

The young witch tackled the mapmaker in a hug.

"thank you it is beautiful I will cherish this gift always … this is actually my first gift" Theodora whispered the last part. albatross hugged the girl tighter it was true many tended to steer clear of the witches not even offering a simple compliment to them while people did speak to Glinda they were obligated to seeing as she was their princess but Evanora and Theodora were not so lucky.

" I will give you a gift the next time I return from traveling or help you pick something out if we are able to leave soon"

" that sounds wonderful thank you "

" it is never a problem Theo you have always been a good friend , your always happy to hear my stories even if they sound unbelievable" sighed the mapmaker

" albatross maybe we should ask her today we could just go to the edge of the forest and back "

"I don't know"

" come on we should at least try please"

Shaking her head albatross stood offering the young witch a hand.

"come on lets go ask"

"yes!"

Theodora used her friends hand to pull her into a hug before taking off to ask her sister about leaving albatross followed slowly wanting to give her new charge some space. It was different with Glinda for the princess didn't need a constant guard she was very much an independent person while with Theodora she was filled with a strong feeling of loneliness she hid it well behind her smile and naïve nature but albatross could feel it and it was slowly ebbing away now that the bond was a reminder that she was not alone. Reaching the door way to the elder witches private study Theodora stood begging and pleading while her sister had her back to her though from where she was standing she could tell that Evanora would cave in soon.

" please I mean I am taking albatross with me and we will turn right back after we reach the forests edge please sister?"

Sighing in defeat Evanora turned to her sister a tired smile on her lips .

"fine but not too long I don't want to give Glinda the chance of attacking you"

"I will be fine my guardian is always with me " hugging her sister Theodora ran to change out of her white and red dress rushing passed albatross once she was out of sight the map maker stepped forward The elder witch's face became serious her jaw clenched.

" don't let her out of your sight I want you back as soon as possible am I understood?"

" of course "

" if you catch wind of Glinda then run Theodora straight back here I will not have my sister's mind poisoned by the wicked witch"

" I wont let that happen I can promise you that Evanora"

giving a short bow to the temporary ruler of Oz she left to find Theodora already racing down the stairs leading out of the palace in her red jacket and trousers her signature hat in place. Chuckling at her charges eagerness she leapt from the top of the stairs touching almost all the railings to slow do the momentum she was building landing right when Theodora was at the bottom.

" oh Oz! don't scare me like that "

" sorry but someone was eager to leave without me "

" ha like you would ever let me leave your sights"

" your right your stuck with me now let's go the sooner we leave the sooner your sister can stop worrying her head off"

laughing together they made their way out of the city following the yellow brick road till they were almost to the path that lead to the forest a far off flapping noise caught albatrosses attention looking up she prepared herself for flying apes instead she saw a strange blanket like thing tied to a box the sound of some one screaming for help filled her ears.

" what is that?"

Theodora pointed to the very same thing till it fell beyond their view.

" I don't know but I think there was someone in there they were calling for help"

" then we must help them albatross please we must!"

" fine but if your sister turns me into a rug or something then I'm blaming you"

Pulling the young witch on to her back albatross leapt on to all fours it was a much easier way to travel when carrying someone and much faster than running on two legs but she rarely ran this way for the king always chastised her for it But he was not there so she could do as she pleased. Sliding to a stop she raised her nose to the air catching a strange scent shaking her head she followed it till they reached the river's edge where a man thought was drowning in the shallow waters.

"Help! Help! I can't swim I –"he finally stopped his hollering when he realized that he was perfectly safe standing he looked around. Theodora climbed off her guardians back looking at each other albatross walked ahead in case the foolish man was a threat.

" am I in heaven?" the man asked

" no?" Theodora was watching him with a dazed fascination

" are you sure because you must be an angel" said the man

Something about this man was setting off all her instincts it must be Glinda's blood for she could always tell a scoundrel from a scholar and this man was most definitely a scoundrel.

Albatross hissed crouching in front of Theodora the man fell back into the water out of shock and fear dropping his bag along with him.

"Albatross! What are you doing!?"

" I know a scoundrel when I see one and he most definitely is a scoundrel"

"Albatross please this man just fell from the sky we don't even know his name! Please forgive my guardian albatross she is just trying to keep me safe"

"oh I don't mind not at all "

" what is your name?"

" of uh it is quite long but most just call me Oz"

Both girls froze Oz? This man's name was OZ this was the wizard the one that would save them but how could the wizard be a scoundrel if he was meant to save them?

" Oz then that means you're here to save us you will be the one to end the wicked witches reign of terror and take your rightful place on the throne"

" what throne?"

Oz seemed to perk up when he heard the mentioning of the throne , palace, and riches but the sound of screeching caught the mapmakers attention hissing again she pushed Theodora behind her she could hear the apes closing in they were not in a good spot.

" run the wicked witches minions are here run!"

Theodora was quick to make her way down the crumbling path Oz hot on her trail while albatross was at the rear watching the skies for the apes that were following upon reaching a hollow log he helped her inside then climbed in himself taking a breath she leaped on to the closest tree climbing till she was on a well camouflaged branch there was only one ape he landed hard on their hiding place she watched as the wizard pulled a bird out of his hat releasing it distracting the ape he flew off to follow the tiny white bird the poor thing never stood a chance . Turning back to her charge and the wizard her instincts came back full force something hung on him this wizard, it was some mixture of sorrow, betrayal, and a falseness that almost burned her nose, shaking her head she leapt down splashing them both out of their little moment.

" what was that for ?" complained the wizard

" no reason now come on we'll have to walk back since I can't carry both of you"

" sure let's get going sister will be so happy to finally have the wizard among us"

Theodora's excitement seemed one-sided since the wizard frowned when albatross glanced back at him

….….

Setting up a nice fire the three sat on logs though albatross sat on the forest floor with Theodora beside her on the log the wizard was across from them he was watching them his eyes caught sight of albatross's tail which flicked from side to side clearing his throat Oz spoke.

" so your name is albatross right?"

" yes"

" after the bird right?"

" what bird ?"

" um an albatross is a bird don't you guys have those here?"

The girls looked at each other in confusion before replying in unison "no"

" well where I come from there is a bird that the sailors call an albatross it is a sign of good luck but if you kill it your whole ship is considered lost at sea for the luck of the albatross turns to bad luck … or something like that" he chuckled nervously as the girls stared at him though albatross would imagine that Theodora's was more out of innocent fascination while her own was out of annoyance she did not like this wizard he did not act as his aura said he would act . As a scoundrel.

Theodora removed her hat Oz's reaction was enough to tell he definitely liked what he saw the wizard stood pulling a red hanker chief out of his coat pocket dragging it over his hand he quickly drew it back revealing a music box slowly handing it to Theodora. albatross could feel her friends admiration for Oz growing .

"is that magic?"

" of a sorts yes"

" its wonderful"

"that was my grandmothers I want you to have it go on open it"

Music played once the lid was opened Oz offered his hand for a dance though only the girls knew that Theodora had never had such a thing offered before.

" may I have this dance?"

" no one has ever asked me to dance before"

" now that cant be true can it?'

Theodora swallowed

" come on we have music now all I need is a dance partner"

She set down the music box before taking his hand he pulled her flush against him slowly they started to dance albatross watched feeling the joy come off Theodora in waves feeling a small smile come across her own lips it quickly disappeared when she saw them kiss she knew Evanora was going to kill the wizard before he even got a chance to save them if she saw him kiss her sister. If he wanted to live that long then he would definitely have to stop.

….…..

They left the camp at sunrise they would reach the palace soon if they had no more interruptions that was until they ran into the poor monkey.

" Help, help"

"Wizard we should help him"

Theodora encouraged the wizard he seemed anxious to just leave till he saw the young witches begging eyes he smiled rather flakily before nodding.

"don't worry monkey I will save you"

" hey you got a knife ? wait what kind of teeth you got? Maybe you can bite through the vines"

The wizard pulled out a small knife but the monkey only struggled more panicking telling the wizard to hurry up. The wind picked up a bit albatross was quick to pull Theodora behind her.

"Its goanna eat me !"

" vines aren't going to eat you"

" not the vines the lion!"

Finally taking notice of the beast it sprang at them the wizard scrambled for something in his pocket s till a puff of red smoke scared the lion away the poor thing was terrified the smell from the smoke made her nose burn and her eyes water a bit. The rescued monkey, Finley had pledged his life to oz and was now his servant they continued on their way Theodora and oz held hands , while albatross stayed back a bit with finely.

" once we get back you can be king and I can be your queen we were meant for each other I just know it"

The wizard hesitated his smile was strained "uh meant to be together… but of course"

" was that what you were going to say?"

" yes ha-ha"

The man laughed nervously Theodora gave him a quick kiss before skipping off down the yellow brick road the wizard stopped his hand on his chin deep in thought albatross took this moment to grab the man by his lapels and lift him into the air.

" what are you –"

" listen wizard I can tell certain things about you and what I see I do not like but if you're the wizard then there is not much I can do but know that if you hurt Theodora in any way" her fangs barred , a vicious growl came from her throat she pulled him closer till he was a hairs length away.

"I will end you got that wizard?"

" uh y-yes"

" good"

Setting him down she raced off to find her charge hoping for his own sake that Oz took her warning.

….….

It had been nearly two months since she had entered the throne room but Theodora insisted that Oz get a good look at it seeing as it would be his now . Pushing open the heavy doors the curtains were pulled back and the throne shined in the sunlight the scepter leaned against it.

" you have finally come "

They looked above the throne to find Evanora she looked at them with wide eyes her face was hopeful though albatross still did not trust the man.

" who is this ravishing woman? " Oz took Evanora's hand kissing it

" Evanora my sister" Theodora was quick to inform him but Oz was obviously not going to keep his promise if he kept this kind of thing up.

" yes ,the kings advisor if you need anything just call upon me and I will serve you in **any **way I can."

Evanora stressed the word any meaning anything albatross narrowed her eyes at the witch she knew Evanora was not a loose woman she had to be humoring the man.

" oh is this my throne?"

Oz sat in the red and gold chair propping his feet up on the arm twirling the scepter in his hand.

"um yes get-get comfortable why do you go see your chambers and I will give you a tour later?"

" yes that sounds great come on monkey"

Poor finely dragged the wizard's bag along till the doors were slammed behind them.

" what were you thinking brining that oaf that –that thing here you were supposed to be back** yesterday**!" hissed the elder witch

" sister he fell from the sky I know he is the wizard he will bring peace I know he will" Theodora tried and failed to convince her sister.

" and you " turning her rage to albatross " you just let him come here?"

" no of course not " albatross retorted

" then why is he here ?"

" because he is the wizard he will save Glinda" albatross could hope anyway

" you mean the murdering, town destroying, wicked witch?"

" sister please we both know Glinda would not do such a thing" said Theodora

Evanora turned her back on them pacing almost.

" perhaps I have underestimated her …" she turned looking back at the pair. " or perhaps it is you I have underestimated are you finally on her side!?"

" sister I am on no ones side only want peace and the wizard can grant that"

Theodora took her sisters hands trying to reassure her.

" your right why don't you go get changed it must be very trying after such a journey"

Theodora hugged her sister before taking off happily to her chambers. Albatross did not follow she knew Evanora would not be satisfied with a simple answer of he fell from the sky.

" tell me albatross why did you not just come back?"

" I can only carry one at a time and there was no way I was leaving her alone with him while I came to tell you" albatross would gladly agree to the wizard being an imposter but if Theodora believed than she would at least give him the benefit of a doubt.

" what do your instincts tell you about that "wizard"?"

" a lot of things, he is fake as they come but from what happened earlier he does seem to have some magic he made birds appear out of thin air and scared away a lion with a great explosion but his magic… stinks the smell of it burned my nose" albatross rubbed her nose at the memory

" that tells me nothing "

Albatross hesitated she wanted Theodora to be happy but the wizard was not as infatuated with the young witch as the girl felt for him. knowing she would probably regret it she cleared her throat catching the pacing witches attention.

" what?"

"Theodora is.. Infatuated with the wizard"

" of I can see that and believe me she will get over it once I prove him a fraud"

" No Evanora he kissed her I can feel her admiration and " fondness" grow for him every time they are together" albatross was carful in her wording.

" are you sure? Does he feel the same?"

" please he was practically drooling over you the man was so quick to forget about the girl he was just dancing with the night before although that explains what I could feel form him when they first met"

" which was?"

"sorrow, betrayal and falseness or what I thought those meant, he is a heart breaker and a fast one at that" she was growling towards the end while Evanora remained silent her mind was probably thinking of a way to get the wizard to pay for hurting her sister.

" I will deal with this "wizard " you watch Theodora I don't want him to be any closer to her"

" rest peacefully Evanora" giving the elder witch a deep bow she left wondering what the she would do to the wizard if he really did break her friend and bonded's heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be a short piece for Theodora but it will mostly be Glinda and albatross**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 7: heart ache and confused truths**

**Glinda **

It was rightly named the dark forest. It was dark and one of the most wicked looking places in all of Oz but as her father's resting place she would gladly brave the fog and rather morbid birds telling her she would die she wanted to shoot some ice at them but she did not want to give them what would prove her wicked. Looking around she placed her wand and her flowers on the lone cart while she unlocked the gates of the cemetery suddenly she heard a scuffling behind her turning she looked around seeing nothing she opened the lock reaching for her flowers she heard a mooing sound turning towards the sound she saw a monkey mooing in the moon light tilting her head she wondered what was wrong with that monkey? Why was he mooing?

The sound of running feet caught her attention she saw a man with a top hat slid behind a rock her wand in his hands when she joined the man she saw a china girl and a monkey.

" hurry up wizard" hissed the monkey

"did you say wizard?"

The three screamed and flailed their arms wildly she smiled at them having a hard time not laughing at them she pulled back her hood making the man's mouth fall open he slowly stood.

" have we met before?"

" no I am quite sure we haven't " said Glinda

" what is your name?"

" I am Glinda the good"

" wait you're the wicked witch?"

Glinda frowned realizing that the wizard had been miss lead she wanted to set the record straight

" come with me"

…

**Theodora **

The wizard was gone his room was empty albatross had said that her sister would probably know where he went together they went to the viewing room where Evanora now spent most of her time.

" sister the wizard is gone!"

" yes he is"

Walking to the glowing orb she saw Glinda walking with Oz, the monkey finely, and a little girl made of china at the cemetery.

" he's with Glinda" hissed Evanora

" this is wonderful now he can bring her back to the light and peace to the land"

Albatross looked at Glinda through the orb she could only hope that Glinda was ok she looked fine but her eyes looked tired even the bottom of her cloak was dirty. The sound of that annoying music box filled the air.

"where did you get that?" asked Theodora

" the wizard gave it to me last night he came to my chambers and we danced for hours" Evanora pressed a hand to her chest.

Albatross backed away from the sisters her insides ached Theodora's heart was breaking she watched as Evanora cried her tears slowly leaked from her eye's.

" not you too sister"

" but he said I would be his queen"

" are you sure it wasn't you saying it sister"

The betrayal and heart break was killing her Theodora ran to her room albatross was quick to follow her Theodora sat at her vanity trying desperately not to cry.

"Theo … its ok you're ok he-"

" gaaaaah!"

Tears sizzled as they ran down the young witches' checks leaving burn trails in her tan skin looking at herself in the mirror she stood her anger burning in her chest.

"serves you right!"

Slamming her fist in to the mirror albatross was quick to grab the heartbroken girl's hand cradling her hand while pulling her in to a hug in a way trying to keep the pieces of the girl in her arms from falling apart any more than she already has.

" please make the pain go away albatross make it go away "

" I will end him "

the mapmaker whispered hugging the girl tighter they stayed like that till albatross said that they should probably take the glass out of her hand carrying the broken girl to the bed albatross carefully washed her hand in her water basin pulling out the glass with the tips of her claws then going over the wound with the wash cloth once the wounds were cleaned she wrapped it in some clothe from her bag bandaging her up she stood only for Theodora to grab her hand she didn't want to be alone .not now.

" don't go"

" I have to speak with your sister"

" please stay I don't want to be alone"

"with me as your friend you will never be alone the fact that your my bonded makes that a promise Theodora"

" please stay just for a little while"

"move over than"

Theodora smiled a little moving over ,happy that she had her friend so close a soft purring filled the air making her extremely sleepy she held on to albatross till she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer falling into a peaceful sleep.

…..…

**Glinda **

Leading the trio into the cemetery she stopped in front of a statue of her father a stone lion was at his side looking back to the wizard she smiled sadly.

"My father was a wizard like you but he was also the king his heart was kind and he loved his people but Evanora poisoned him I could do nothing but watch as she took over blaming me for not only his death but recent flying ape attacks she even killed my bonded guardian albatross leaving me alone to fight the true wicked witch"

"did you say albatross?"

"yes why?"

Finley took off his little hat "actually princess albatross isn't dead"

"what?"

a thousand questions were running through her mind albatross wasn't dead? Then what happened to their bond? Was she being held captive? It didn't make sense the sound of boots pounding into the dry leaves around them broke her thoughts. Winkies were closing in on them , flying apes were preparing to dive bomb them she turned to the wizard.

" now would be a good time to use your magic "

The wizard hesitated "my magic? Yes my magic"

Seeing the incoming waves of winkies he looked back to her " why don't you take this one"

Shaking away her questions she waved her wand bringing on a heavy fog she looked to the wizard he grabbed his bag.

" now what ?"

"** run**!"

Following the wizards lead she took off into the fog with finely and the china girl dodging head stones and statues the flying apes crashed into them once they came to a cliff the wizard nearly fell from the edge it took all three of them to pull him up looking back she watched the apes swarm together.

" what do we do?" asked the wizard

" do what I do" she dived off the cliff into the clouds quickly making a bubble around herself , china girl and the wizard smiling she flew them to her well protected new home with the Quadlings her last thoughts came back to her mind.

" you said that albatross was still alive?"

" yes the girl with a tail and white hair with brown streaks in it ya she was Theodora's guardian wouldn't let the girl out of her sight"

Glinda froze with what the wizard described it –it just couldn't be true but the bond that she had lost would explain it. Evanora must have realized the bond that they shared and found a way to destroy it then she made a bond between Theodora and albatross keeping both her sister and the guardian at her side. She had to admit Evanora was far more wicked than she thought. she had to find a way to speak with Theodora or albatross she and to warn them.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

**This is where bad the bad and sad stuff starts**

**Chapter 8 : a change in style and scaring the natives **

**Albatross **

After making sure that Theodora was a sleep albatross marched straight to the gazing room throwing open the door she glared at the orb watching the wizard run through the cemetery she growled. the wizard would die.

" hello albatross how is my baby sister?"

" she cried for her broken heart and now I'm going to kill the wizard"

She could sense the witch behind her speaking with an amused tone.

" of course you are"

" that's why I came here I need you to watch your sister while I go skin the bastard"

Evanora froze "your serious aren't you?"

"I told the wizard that if he hurt her in any way I would end him and now that I know he has I'm going to kill him"

" but you can't leave!" Evanora's voice was panicked the witches hand grabbed her shoulder spinning her around the look of fear in her eyes made her almost want to stay. Almost .

" why not? I have to keep my end of the promise and I do intend to" her fangs grew her claws hurt her fingers as they shot out a rather terrifying sight she must have been for the elder witch backed away her eyes darted to the glob again.

" how about you go but just scout the area around the land of the Quadlings that way we know what the traitors look like and how far the shield goes then come back here , to Theodora"

" No! the wizard owes me his blood!"

"but you can't just go rushing in there what if Glinda attacks you or your captured then Theodora would be left without a guardian left to face the world alone if anything happens to me"

The mapmaker froze she couldn't leave Theodora alone she promised she wouldn't. sighing in defeat she turned back to the elder witch.

" fine I won't attack but scout the place just watch Theodora"

"of course"

Taking off down the stairs she ran at her full speed everyone was a sleep the streets would be empty now and she had no time to waste the Quadlings were quite a ways down south but at her full speed she would make it there in no time she decided that running on all fours would be for the best her claws came out making her grip the earth below her deeper launching her forward till the sun began to rise she saw the gleaming surface of the bubble like shield that Glinda was hiding the wizard in.

Once she was close enough she watched how Glinda acted with the munchkins, farmer, and tinkers it was strange Evanora had said that she was the wicked witch yet the people were happy to see her it was as if they did not know of her crimes. Something wasn't right here maybe things were not as Evanora had said spotting the wizard she growled until she saw the tiny china girl reach from his shoulder out to Glinda the princess gently held the glass girl smiling to her while they walked

Something was not right Glinda was good maybe the wizard had helped her find her light. She almost laughed at that thought the wizard would help Glinda into the light but drowned Theodora in darkness that didn't seem fair.

Thinking it was enough she decided to head back but at a jog she had a lot to think about on her way back.

**….**

**Theodora **

Waking up alone she frowned till she felt a pull form deep in her chest remembering albatrosses words she smiled it was true she was not alone now and never would be as albatrosses bonded. Walking back to the gazing room she saw the orb she placed her hands on either side of the orb and watched the people smile and clap for oz while Glinda hung on his arm. she could hear her sister behind her but chose not to look away from the orb all of her heart break came back full force.

" do you think he will make her his queen ?" she asked

" but of course he loves **her**"

Tears burned her face leaving a second set of scars on her face.

" gaaaaah! Sister make it stop! This pain make it go away!"

Turning to her older sister Theodora watched as her sister smiled.

" would you like me too?"

She nodded the smile on her sisters face grew she took the heartbroken girls hand leading her to the drawing room that had once been a place for her albatross and Glinda to be happy now she was alone and heart broken. Evanora offered her a green apple.

" one bite and all the pain will be gone and we can rule Oz together unless you want Oz and Glinda to rule forever "

Snatching the apple form her sister she took a bite chewing it she swallowed then she felt it all her emotions were gone her loving and naïve nature faded and all that had happened made sense all. the candles in the room blew out she looked to her sister only to see a smile on her face.

" you're the real wicked witch"

" it all seems so clear now doesn't it "

A searing pain struck her chest she couldn't breathe grabbing her chest she yanked off her pearls she had to get away from her sister ripping off her top she held her corseted side grabbing on to the curtains she looked to her sister for an answer.

" what's happening to me?"

" oh that's just your heart withering away"

Pushing away from the curtains she could see Oz laughing at her till she lost her balance she fell on the table taking all of its contents with her to the floor her skin burned till all she saw was green spreading over once tan skin.

"sister?"

The voice of her sister snapped her back to the world she shot her hand up on to the table using her new claws she left indentions in the stone pulling herself up she heard Evanora gasp.

" oh Oz sister your hideous but a simple charm should make you look the same as you did before"

"No! I want him to see me like this! I want him to know that he made me this way"

Grabbing her red hat she mad it black and crooked, cackling loudly she heard her sister whisper.

" oh my "

In the distance an terrifying animalistic roar filled the night air the wicked sisters looked at each other before turning their gaze to the window the moon shone high in the sky whispering in unison.

"Albatross"

….

**Albatross **

She was close to the emerald city just a good couple miles west and she would be out of the woods. the moon was lighting her way the whole time she thought about what she had seen the Glinda she saw was the same one that greeted her happily every day the princess she had protected for as long as she could remember maybe it wasn't Glinda who was the wicked witch she would never kill her own father so why would she attack villages? The answer was simple she wasn't the wicked witch.

A sharp pain in her chest stopped her dead something was wrong Theodora was panicking the girl was scared stiff albatross tried to move but her heart felt like it was being slowly ripped apart her body was on fire she fell to her knees trying to gasp for air but her lungs weren't working her vision became sharper the forest was too loud she could hear everything her senses were going crazy she tried to scream but a low growl came out instead.

Crawling forward her skin burned she felt her bones growing her spine was ready to snap taking one last look at the moon she roared in one last attempt at screaming for help then it all stopped rising on all fours she looked up shaking her head she felt her train of thought was lost only one thing mattered.

**_Theodora_**. Her mind whispered

She had to find her bonded. she had to keep her bonded safe. charging forward she followed the pull to the emerald city.

….

**Evanora**

Looking to her sister once more she realized what had just roared out into the night sky she watched her sister change her dress in to a black one with a tattered train. it was strange to see her now green sister adapt so easily to her new form. A loud pounding made them both look to the door looking at each other they readied themselves till they flew open she could not believe her eyes.

A great panther like beast with glowing yellow eyes stood before them on all fours the tattered remains of a white shirt and trousers hung on it while a now tiny bag hung on its waist. The beast had a mane of pure black fur. its yellow eyes searched about the room stopping once they caught sight of her sister the beast padded over to her green sister rubbing its great head on her side though it was easily two heads taller than her.

"Albatross black looks good on you"

Her sister complimented the beast petting it on its great head. Evanora couldn't believe it she had not only turned her sister wicked but Glinda's pet now she had no way of losing she had the two strongest pieces on her side. Smiling she watched the two her mind already at work.

" sister why don't you and your guardian go say hello to Glinda I'm sure she would love to see what pain the wizard has caused maybe she will even join us after hearing of his crimes"

Theodora paused stopping in her stroking of albatross the panther looked to her bonded tilting her head before growling baring her now jagged fangs. Theodora smiled

" I think I will and albatross knows just where I can go I will be back soon sister enjoy the show"

Theodora floated off the ground shooting off the balcony she flew into the night albatross followed pouncing off the railing disappearing in to the nigh Evanora quickly walked to the orb watching her sister fly and her guardian keep up easily on foot smiling to herself she only had one thought.

**_Glinda wouldn't know what hit her._**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing but albatross **

**Thanks for the reviews it helps to have support so thanks Gene-Marie85.**

**This will be short and from multiple pov's**

**Chapter 9 : introductions and battle plans**

**Glinda **

The wizard wanted an army that I could not supply what I did have was the heart an moral of my people and I thought by showing him what resources I did have he could come up with something Oz was a clever man how else would he have made it this far as a con man after showing him the munchkins he did his best to hide his displeasure behind a smile.

"look Wanda these guys aren't going to cut it"

"its Glinda and it is all we have that is why you are going to think of something, you can Oz I know you can"

"Look Glinda-"

She grabbed my chest something was trying to push through the barrier she could feel it the barrier was made from my magic so she felt the wickedness trying to break through. The munchkins started screaming soon the whole village was in panic.

"Run!" I warned the Quadlings "take cover! Quickly get the children to safety "

Then she felt it the barrier broke she collapsed Oz caught her just as a great fire ball crashed into the center of town. The people scattered only to freeze when a roar filled the air Glinda turned over her mouth slowly fell open a great panther was circling the crater at the center of their town hissing at all those who dared move. Oz helped her stand not that she noticed her eyes were too focused on the fire that was erupting from the crater. a black figure started to take shape in the flames till they all came together the witch snapped forward with a hiss like a snake.

" there is so much good here "

The hideous green skinned witch paused looking around sniffing the air through her crooked nose.

" it sickens me"

She flew to one side making the villagers flinch.

" who here thinks the wizard can stand against me?"

The panther beast that paced at the center of the crowed growling showing its deadly fangs Glinda actually looked at it spotting the tattered remains of a shirt she gasped she knew who the panther beast was and if that was albatross then the green witch had to be Theodora.

" who are you?" called Oz

Theodora flew to stand before them

" have I really changed that much?"

" Theodora?"

The witch smiled rather wickedly giving a mock bow.

" may I have this dance?"

Oz was suddenly lifted into the air with Theodora tossing him to and fro while albatross liked her lips her sharp claws extended ready to take a bite out of the man. She had to do something.

"Theodora stop! you're hurting him!"

The green witch froze swinging her arms she sent Oz to albatross who swatted him like a fly sending the poor con man in to a wall only for him to fall on to a wagon of barrels below his body hit the brick road with a thud. Albatross started stalking forward while Theodora made a fire ball acting quickly Glinda put out the fireball catching the witch's attention.

" I know that this is not you Theodora I hoped that you would see through your sisters ways but I did not think she'd be so worried you would leave her to make you this way"

" she did nothing this is all his fault!"

Theodora pointed a sharp finger nail at Oz, albatross roared making the villagers back away in fear. Till a young seamstress with a broom stepped forward.

" you should leave before the wizard makes mush of you!"

The villagers all cheered but Glinda knew they were only provoking Theodora more , grabbing Oz's arm she helped him up.

" you still believe in the wizard ? well so did I and look what happened to me he ripped my heart out and crushed it before my own eyes leaving no one but my sister and Glinda's guardian to help me piece back together what I could" the green witch's eyes held such a rage Glinda though she might have a lot more than just fires to clean up after this confrontation was done.

" and when I am done with this imposter you will all see just how fake and mortal he really is "

"Theodora you didn't have to let your sister** help** you, you could have come to me for help instead of dragging albatross down with your sisters wickedness" Glinda felt sorry for her once happy guardian the albatross she once knew was gone looking to the beast that was now albatross she saw those deadly yellow eye's fade to a light green before the beast shook its great head hissing at them before rubbing itself against Theodora like a normal cat would. the green witch almost looked sad she stroked the beasts head while her other hand shot out making the broom of the young seamstress fly to her open hand making a sizzling sound as it became black.

" this is your last warning wizard "

Tilting her head Theodora looked at the broom and smiled bitterly.

" you wanted a broom right?"

She sat on the broom sidesaddle and took off cackling all the way as black smoke spewed from the broom while albatross growled at the wizard her yellow eyes looked to Glinda she felt a tingling in her hand before the beast took off disappearing through the black smoke that her mistress had left behind. Looking down Glinda saw her wand glowing she tilted her head in confusion she wasn't going to use her magic on albatross so why would it glow then? Turning back to the villagers she did her best to calm them.

"everyone calm down she is gone , we are safe we have the wizard with us and-"

Looking around she saw that Oz was gone running back to the house that he was staying she saw him packing his things.

"what are you doing ?"

"Leaving"

"but Oz we-"

"look you need a real wizard not me I'm just a con man"

"but we need you "

" no you need someone who is a real wizard heck even albatross would be better than me and she got turned evil"

" I don't think so"

" are you kidding me she was about to eat me!"

" that's only because you hurt Theodora but… when she looked at me her eyes turned green …" she trialed off her mind going over the bond process.

" come on Wanda what have you got for me?" Oz was smiling he must have seen her putting things together.

" to bond albatross to me she needed some of my blood in her veins after breaking the bond she is no longer connected to me directly but she still has my blood meaning she can't be completely wicked and since she is directly connected to Theodora then she can't be either " Glinda saw hope for both her friends the only thing was figuring out what to do about Evanora and her forces.

" and she can be affected by my magic , my wand glowed when she came near me so there might still be hope"

" if you can find a way to turn killer cat and Theodora back to normal than I think I can take care of Evanora's monkeys " Oz smiled

" good we'll need everything you can come up with"


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

**Sharing thoughts looks like this **_"blah blah blah_**"**

**Chapter ten : battles of good and wicked **

**Evanora **

It was early morning when she felt that little spark of goodness that could be none other than Glinda shaking her head she walked to her balcony there weren't enough clouds for her liking but after Glinda was gone she would fix that with a simple storm spell. Walking to the gazing room she looked into the orb only to find Glinda walking through the forest. Alone.

With her brows furrowed in confusion what was the good witch planning?

Looking back at the orb she realized just how close Glinda was taking flight she flew to the top of the gates of the emerald city she stood watching as the good witch stopped at the edge of the forest a single white line among the trees Evanora huffed.

_I can't believe the nerve of that annoying little sliver of glass in my side the last good witch of Oz was standing alone at the forests edge with her eyes closed just taunting me._ She thought rather irritated.

The sound of my sister on her new broom caught my attention looking over my shoulder I saw her slide off the broom while albatross leapt on top the statue her tail lashing back and forth she sat by Theodora's side.

A thick fog blanketed the field of poppies as soldiers rose from the ground in what little light there was to see them. Infuriating the elder witch spun around looking back to the towers she raised her hand summoning the flying monkeys. The giant doors opened and the monkeys poured out of their hiding place.

"**Fly!"**Evanora screeched

The apes filled the skies as they prepared to attack, diving down on to the poor little farmers tackling them to the ground tarring in to them. she smiled to her sister who was petting albatross's head while cackling as the onslaught occurred it wasn't till she saw the fog start to that the monkeys showed her the straw the soldiers were not soldiers at all they were decoys then she realized that the field that her apes were in was the deadly poppies one sniff and her apes would be out cold.

**"retreat!" ** She cried

But it was too late they were already falling to the ground luckily Theodora was quick to think that they could still gain something from this mess.

"Albatross go find Glinda and bring her to us "

With one last brushing against Theodora the panther beast leapt away in to the field.

….…

**Albatross **

Following her bonded's orders was her only coherent thought as she raced through the trees completely avoiding the poppy field her past knowledge warned her of the flowers effects she kept running till she caught Glinda's scent taking a quick turn she weaved through the trees till she saw the retreating villagers spotting the one who had brought her bonded a feeling of loss and sadness she charged forward grabbing the witch's throat in her giant paw she smacked the witch's wand away.

"Albatross please let go please " Glinda rasped

A strange aching in her chest made the beast shake her head she looked back to Glinda her eyes softened her pale hand was so small when pressed against the great beasts face. The memories and thoughts from before the withering of her heart and loss of her humanity were coming back but the small tug of her bonded made the beast push them back growling albatross tightened her grip till Glinda was about to pass out.

"Albatross up here "called her bonded's sister

tossing Glinda into the air the elder witch sent a great deal of pain the good witch's way in the form of her green lightning only letting up when her monkeys caught the good witch flying her back to the city.

"Where is her wand?" called the elder witch

"Find her wand albatross, if it's not here then come back"

The elder witch left without another word sniffing the air for Glinda's scent she followed it around the tree only to find the trail led to the poppies not wanting to take a chance she raced back to the city to her bonded.

….

The whole population of the emerald city was in front of the palace with Glinda chained to two small posts landing on the plat form the people shied away from the great beast but she didn't care padding behind the prisoner that pain in her chest returned but at the sound of the crowds trying to reach the plat form caught her attention she looked around the winkies were having a hard time they were not giving her bonded's sister a chance to speak and that would not do.

Stepping forward she roared her sudden outburst silenced the people of the emerald city making them back away while the elder witch cleared her throat nodding her thanks.

" thank you albatross"

The beast huffed in response.

" people of the emerald city I am brining the wicked witch's reign to and end you should be rejoicing not trying to fight your savior's" called Evanora

" you're the wicked witch!"

" the wizard will end you!"

" we will not stand for this"

The crowd went into an uproar their cries of outrage rang out through the city square as they fought the winkies guards once more.

" see Evanora even the people of the emerald city know the truth you cannot win" Glinda's voice broke through the noise of the crowd. The elder witch sneered down at her as she slowly knelt down by the good witch.

" oh Glinda I am going to so enjoy destroy that light of yours until there is nothing but "

The elder witch paused gripping Glinda's face roughly

" nothing but my wickedness"

Rising to her feet she began to torture Glinda sending wave after wave of electricity her muffled cries met albatross's ears making her chest ache more but the sound of her bonded zooming through the city made her ears perk up.

" move!" she shouted

Dropping just above the people's heads forcing them to duck down or be struck by her feet. Landing gracefully on the platform she walked to Glinda's other side nodding to her sister she lightly stroked albatross's side the great beast lent in to her bonded's touch. The elder witch frowned blowing a loose hair out of her face.

" I can't seem to get through to her sister"

Her bonded knelt to Glinda reaching for her chin so she could look in to her eyes though her actions were far more gentle than that of the elder witch.

"Glinda why fight it? If you give in you can be with albatross and I we can all be together like before the wizard came so why fight it ?"

" because you are not the same your sister has corrupted you and I believe in the wizard he will save us" Glinda's voice was quiet but the defiance was there her bonded stood pointing her broom to the sky.

" well there is your wizard"

The crowd looked up seeing the hot air balloon flying off above the city ridding along the wind the crowd cried out even Glinda who only moments ago was ready to take whatever torture the elder witch handed out shoulders slumped in defeat. The wind blew past albatross it smelt metallic not like the wizard. She knew the wizards scent she had ingrained it in to her memory for if she ever had to hunt him and she knew for a fact he was not in that balloon.

Her bonded created a great fire ball launching it at the balloon the crowd parted as the contraption came crashing down in a heap of fabric and fire. The winkies were quick to surround the wreckage pushing the devastated people away from the flames. Seeing through the decoy albatross made her way to the wreckage maybe she could catch his scent and figure out where the fraud went sniffing about the wreckage she caught it. The scent of him was fresh catching sight of a familiar monkey she felt her old memories come back a single name.

Finley, the monkey that had pledged his life to the wizard .she was about to follow when she felt her bonded call out to her through the bond. Turning back to the platform the crowd parted making room for the fearsome creature.

_" the wizard was not there"_

_" what do you mean he wasn't there? His remains were burned ?"_

_" no Theodora there were no remains and _the_ scent of him was on a monkey but I did not see him"_

_" don't worry we will finish this soon"_

Rejoining her bonded on the stage she stood behind the good witch the smell of salt filled her nose The good witch was crying while her bonded and the elder witch used the highest of their power to create a ball of fire and lightning feeling sorry for the lone good witch her chest was aching again. leaning forward she gave a last comfort rubbing her giant furry head against the witch's shoulder the witch turned to look over her shoulder a trail of tears on her pale face she smiled sadly at albatross.

" good bye my friend I only wish things could have ended differently "

The two witch's readied their attack though albatross felt her bonded's hesitation and sadness at the action she was about to take, suddenly all the torches exploded the all-around the city's center till the main fountain blew up. The smoke made her nose burn and her eyes water shaking her head she looked to the fountain as a great mushroom of smoke filled the space the wizards face took shape in it while all the people ran in fear.

"people of Oz do not fear me for I am the great wizard Oz , I have only been freed from my human shell and my powers are now beyond compare to those of the wicked sisters"

Both the wicked witches stepped away from the good witch while albatross leaned forward again rubbing her watery eyes into the good witches shoulder.

" don't worry albatross things will be much better now" the witch whispered

" you wicked sisters think you can defy me? No one defies the great and powerful wizard of Oz"

"I defy you!" cried Theodora launching a fire ball at the smoke the giant head disappeared albatross looked up watching the smoke fade seeing that it was actually coming from a carriage. tilting her head she stood the elder witch turned back to the prisoner not noticing the smoke was returning the giant head came back roaring in retaliation.

"winkies finish him!" called the elder witch

The winkies obediently charged throwing their spears only for the giant head to laugh at them before small comets flew around the city square causing loud explosions when the hit their targets she heard a small laugh from the good witch looking down she tilted her head catching the prisoners attention.

" fireworks "

the good witch whispered returning her gaze to the explosions watching her bonded grow anxious the green witch threw her fire balls uselessly at the giant head only for a comet to come right at her taking action albatross caught the comet in her paw looking over the strange candle like comet she noticed the flame came closer to the end of its wick she threw it at the farthest building making a large explosion.

" what are those?" shouted her bonded as she dodged another comet

_" strange candles that explode they smell like the imposters magic" _

_" like the wizards magic ? so it is fake? but it blows things up!"_

_" I don't have the answer Theodora"_

Looking back to her bonded she saw the elder witch sneak away though a secret passage she growled how could her bonded's sister just leave her own sister like that? But a tiny china girl caught her attention she had a stick in her hand it had a crystal on the end her old memories screamed of its importance . Glinda's wand. Her yellow eyes narrowed at the china girl she slipped behind the tiny girl snatching her up in her giant paws.

"ahhh!"

" china!" cried the good witch

" what's this? You had this little thing holding your wand for you ? well now that wont do"

With her bonded not watching the flying comets she didn't see that she was in one's path acting on reflex albatross raised the wand it's magic shot out destroying the comet Glinda and her bonded stared at her while the little china girl trembled in her grip.

" how?" asked her bonded

Not having an answer albatross looked back to the giant head her shock slowly turned to rage . the wizard had almost killed her bonded she had a score to settle gently placing the china girl in front of Glinda , albatross rose to her full height she took off toward the carriage blasting the flaming comets till she found the lone carriage surrounded by smoke. Placing the wand in her mouth she grabbed the side of the carriage and pulled on the small door making the whole thing tip over till she wrenched the door broke off she heard the panicked voices of the wizard and someone else the monkey leapt onto her face grabbing him throwing him away she took the wand from her mouth and shot at the spout from where the smoke came from destroying it. putting the wand back in her mouth she used both paws to grab the door ways of the carriage pulling it till the wood cracked and snapped it in half looking from one side to the other she spotted the wizard on the ground dropping the two halves she stalked toward him.

" get away from him!" shouted an old man his aged body kept him from doing much besides hitting her with his cane.

Shaking her head she grabbed the wizard's ankle and hauled him in to the air knowing her bonded would want to see his end. she carried him back to the platform she saw the china girl cowering behind the white witch while her bonded was dodging the comets taking the wand from her mouth she held the wizard up roaring as loud as her voice could handle the sound silenced the comets and the smoke from their decoy had faded leaving the still chained Glinda at the witches mercy while her guardian held both the wizard and the good witch's wand.

" I have both the wizard and Glinda so I suggest you stop your tricks" shouted her bonded

"Theodora please it was me you wanted let them go please" the good witch offered

" no! it was him I wanted you just got thrown in because of my sister"

Theodora looked for her sibling only to realize she was alone the sense of loneliness was creeping in on her she was panicking. holding the wizard to the ground albatross quickly nuzzled her bonded's side doing her best to chase that feeling of betrayal away.

_" where did she go albatross? How could she leave me to take them all on my own?"_

_" I know she went inside she might still be here"_

_" she betrayed me my own sister first glinda than the wizard and now my sister…. I'm all alone"_

Theodora wrapped her arms around herself albatross thought for a moment her mind no longer able to hold back all the memories she remembered the words she had said the night before the withering of her heart. Throwing Oz against the closest wall while pulling her bonded to stand in front of Glinda.

_" you will never be alone you have always been my friend and as my bonded you will never be alone and if you think about it Glinda has never betrayed you she has always been your friend" _

_" but albatross-"_

_" theo.. think about it Glinda has only been protecting her people It was your sister who did this to us not Glinda , Glinda would have helped you if your sister had not framed her for the kings death she has done nothing wrong can we really kill our once dear friend?"_

_Theodora looked at Glinda her internal struggle dragged on for what seemed like hours but was no more than a few seconds sighing she turned back to albatross_

_"no … that is true and my sister did make the apple seem like the only answer.. I still don't like Oz though"_

_"then that makes two of us"_

Both looked to Glinda albatross raised her paw Glinda turned away while Oz reached out in horror.

"Glinda nooo!"

Clang!

Glinda looked at the beast the chains on her wrists were gone broken by albatross's deadly claws Theodora offered her a hand.

" come Glinda we need to have a word with my sister don't you think?"

Glinda smiled pulling the green witch in to a hug " I knew there was still goodness in you"

"enough of the heartwarming words come on we can still catch her if we hurry"

Albatross handed Glinda her wand before pulling them both on to her back she raced through the palace following the scent of the wicked witch till it ended at the throne room throwing open the giant doors albatross growled at the sight of the wicked witch the two witches slid off her back reading themselves for battle.

….

Evanora

This was bad she was losing to a dead man and a powerless how embarrassing she had to escape maybe if she could distract them she might have a chance just maybe. Finally making it to the throne room she paused there was silence that couldn't be good.

….

Glinda

This was it the wicked witch would finally be defeated and her friends were by her side once more she could not help the smile that crept on to her lips as she watched the panicked Evanora try and think her way out of the mess she had made.

" Theodora what is Glinda doing still alive?"

" oh is simple sister she just wanted to have a little talk and I knew you would nt mind I mean you weren't out there fighting for your life now were you?" Theodora's smile only made her sister swallow while albatross's growl filled the silence.

"but you were supposed to be on my side we were going to rule together what now you want the wizard to rule with** her?"**

Evanora started backing away towards the balcony doors she shot lighting at the pair they dived out of the way Glinda went to shoot at the balcony only to find albatross blocking the wicked witches escape

Hissing in the witches face Evanora backed away she was trapped in a triangle like formation of albatross and the two good witches she shot lightning out of both hands only for the two witches to deflect of block it they had started a strange dance of dodging ,blocking ,and blasting. Whenever Evanora tried to make a quick escape albatross was there to push her back between the witches.

**….**

**No ones point of view**

Taking a chance she shot lightning at both then flew towards the ceiling there were no windows she could escape from but she now had what she thought was an advantage.

" what's the matter Glinda run out of bubbles?"

" oh no those are just for show" her wand glowed as she joined the wicked witch Theodora smiled her sharp teeth shined in the light of the fire ball in her palm.

" and the broom is just for kicks sister you know that"

Theodora laughed at her sister's horrified face.

The dance began again this time a great wind started up making the whole room spin as they got closer to the ceiling Evanora destroyed the foundations of the ceiling making the two witches lose their rhythm taking the moment of distraction Evanora shot Theodora in the chest slamming her into the wall sending her to the ground she tried to stand only for the broken ceiling to fall on her albatross was quick to stop any real harm from befalling her friend but she would not be rejoining the fight. Albatross glared at the wicked witch her eyes met Glinda's for a split second nodding to the guardian.

" how could you do that to your own sister?"

" as you can see throwing her against a wall is not the only thing I did but how else could I keep her from figuring it out besides if you can't beat them join them I was just helping her choose a side Glinda"

" and to think your actually related"

" well I always did say her temper was wasted on her"

" Theodora is not the only one with a wicked temper" Glinda smiled sweetly while Evanora frowned in confusion she was about to speak when a piece of the fallen ceiling collided with her back sending her right in to Glinda's path. Taking a deep breath she blasted the wicked witch as hard as she could only for Evanora to do the same they were both sent in opposite directions the blast was too strong Glinda crashed into a wall before rolling down the stairs. Evanora landed to the floor.

Albatross stood between the two crouched low, her fangs barred Evanora managed to climb to her feet wincing a bit as she stood up straight looking between the two she sneered.

" do you still think you can win?"

" with the fastest creature in all of Oz , the wicked witch of the west ,and Glinda the good I think we have a shot"

Theodora wheezed as she leaned against a wall all the rubble and broken ceiling pieces lay at her feet a fire ball in her palm Glinda grabbed her wand joining Theodora helping her stand a bit straighter the three stood together. Evanora backed away there was only one escape left the balcony she made one last attempt flying towards the glass doors only to run into the black furred guardian slapping her hands on its chest she shocked the creature she hoped it would move only for albatross to grab her arm and spin her around pushing her straight in to Theodora's fire ball falling to her knees after a strange feeling that she was missing something she looked up to see Glinda with Theodora leaning against her for support Glinda held out her hand the saw it was her necklace the magical emerald stone was shattered her eyes grew I fear turning away she started crawling away her skin grew wrinkled her hair fell from her head the green dress turned to a tattered mess of black fabric she turned and hissed at the witches .

" I Glinda the good here by banish you Evanora the wicked witch from the emerald city never to return for your crimes you will never be welcome Evanora "

The creature that now was Evanora screamed charging at the two witches before either could react albatross grabbed the hag by her arm and threw her through the glass balcony doors and over the railing. The thoughts of the wicked witches' death were short lived for two flying apes carried the witch in to the distance as the clouds cleared and the sun shone once more on the shining emerald city.

The three sat on the steps of the throne Glinda leaned back her body barely able to move. Theodora winced with every breath she took keeping a hand protectively on her side while albatross lay on her back her chest really hurt now and not just from the bond but that lightning had really done a number on her.

" thank you my dearest friends I don't know what would have happened had you not helped me"

Glinda said between pants rubbing her back

Theodora laughed " probably been fried by her lightning or worse though don't ask me what that would be"

"Albatross are you alright? she did his you quiet hard with her lightning"

The guardian whimpered gently rolling on her side to face them she nodded to Theodora who translated.

" she says her chest hurts but her being her she is more worried about us"

" that does sound like her "

Glinda gently stroked her friends furry head though she smiled sadly

" I only wish I knew how to change you back or at least fix your hearts after what she did to you"

" she offered me an apple that would take away all the pain from the heart ache I felt when I saw the wizard with you "Theodora said her eyes glued to the floor Glinda frowned.

" oz really broke you didn't he?"

" do you think I would have eaten the dam thing had he not? Besides I was so naïve my sister controlled me without me even noticing"

" she controlled us all Theo…"

Albatross padded to her bonded's side carful of her broken ribs she nuzzled her head to Theodora's turning to Glinda the guardian huffed again Theodora's eyes shot up kissing her guardians head she got a flick on the back of her head from albatross's tail rubbing the head she turned to Glinda .

" now I really feel stupid Glinda albatross said she has your blood in her veins and since your magic can work on her maybe it can change us back!"

" It might not work though" Glinda warned

" its worth a try" said Theodora

"Alright " standing Glinda took a deep breath before waving her wand.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing but albatross**

**Epilogue: happy endings of sorts and other things**

The sun was shining brightly above the Land of Oz, Glinda smiled as she watched her people go about their day. The long days after Evanora's banishment the people rebuilt and rejoiced there was enough time for both though many were still trying to get over the tragedies that had befell them Glinda did her best to keep their spirits up. Oz had stayed and managed to get everyone to think that he had momentarily returned in the flesh to help with the rebuilding of the towns he had moved his machine to the throne room so that the people would think he was still the great wizard.

" Glinda come on were going to miss it!" called Oz

Leaving the window she made her way to the throne room though her thoughts of the past few months still occupied her mind .The best part she thought was that her two dearest friends were brought back to the side of good. Theodora and albatross were welcomed back to by the people of Oz once they learned what Evanora had done though both girls would never be the same. Theodora regained her heart and appearance but her eyes were now green and the love for her sister was lost forever filled with betrayal luckily albatross was there to help her friend and bonded. Albatross too had changed in regaining her humanity her appearance had changed as well her fur turned a light grey while her hair remained black and her eyes were also green though she did not mind as long as she was able to be with her friends again though Oz still couldn't be left alone with the guardian for fear that she would eat him though she promised she wouldn't.

" finally Glinda I thought you would never get here"

Oz took her by the hand leading her to the rest of the group albatross sat on the steps of the throne Theodora on the step below while china girl sat on her lap the two smiled down at the small girl.

" now for the demonstration"

" please " wizard "we all know it works you've been playing with it all day" said albatross smiling as china girl and Theodora laughed Oz waved off the guardians words

" yes but Glinda wasn't here for all those practices."

Leaving her with the three by the throne she waited for Oz. The smoke started up and Oz's smiling face appeared in the smoke Glinda gave him a small applaud while Theodora joined her in front of the throne pulling china girl and albatross with her.

" see I told you it was fine" said Theodora

" hey I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew it worked"

" and it does can we go now? I have all of Oz to show Theodora and the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back." Said albatross

it was true now that they were all free of the wicked witch they were finally able to see Oz without the worry of being attacked and Theodora had taken advantage of that fact by demanding that her guardian take her to that lands in the west.

" and then we can tell you all about our adventures" Theodora squealed excitedly hugging Glinda before taking off to go pack.

" best watch her albatross she might leave without you if your not careful" teased Oz

" oh I know and believe me I'm not about to give her a head start" hugging Glinda the guardian blurred out of the room leaving Oz and Glinda. the conman wrapped his arm around her shoulder she looked at his hand raising a brow.

" well it looks like it's just the two of us and my machine" sighed Oz

Glinda smiled freezing his hand he yanked it away a thin layer of ice surrounded his fingers

" actually it's just you and your machine"

"cant blame a guy for trying " he laughed as the ice faded

Shaking his head Oz smiled a genuine smile as crazy as it seemed he was happy he ended up in the Land of Oz.

**Hey echo here this story was short but sweet hoped you liked the ending this is how I think the movie should have gone. Anyway if you liked this I have others so look me up.**

**-ECHOxKNOX**


End file.
